Gimmie Kitty!
by Vandalia LaRue
Summary: No one expected Kathy Alva to go for Jay Adams. Not her brother, Tony; not her boyfriend, Stacy; and most certainly not Jay himself. It just sort of, blossomed. It happened. It was Kathy's teenage dream.
1. Chapter 1

It's not like I planned this. It's not like a year ago that I saw myself wanting Jay. I didn't. I never wanted him. I never saw myself wanting him. I was perfectly happy with Stacy. No one else had ever made me feel so special, so wanted and loved. Even today, I know Stacy was my true love. He was perfect. I was just too stupid to see it then. It's not like I can go back and tell myself what I've learned. Experience comes from mistakes, we all make them.

But I wish I could have saved him the heartbreak, it would have saved me from mine. But that's ruining too much of the plot for you isn't it? Let's take you back to the first night I let my libido do all the thinking...

_**-xxxxxx;**_

When Stacy and I pulled up outside of my house, the last thing I expected was a fight. I didn't feel it coming on. He hadn't been in a bad mood, neither had I. My Dad was at work until very late tonight, practically in the morning... I knew Tony would most likely be having a party. It wasn't out of the usual. Stacy knew that too. He was part of the group. We were part of the group. But sometimes... Stacy was more reserved than I liked him to be.

**"Stacy,"**

I said softly and wrapped my arms up around his neck after he opened the car door for me like a true gentleman. I could hear the music from up in the house... the door was opened, letting it be blasted down here to the sidewalk and the street. I could feel my hips start to move instinctively. I just wanted to have fun. I wanted to get 'down and dirty' like my brother did with his girlfriend; whoever that happened to be that night. I wanted to be felt up like Jay feels up his gals' in front of me every now and again, not like I enjoyed watching him do that or anything...

did I?

**"Kathy... no."**

Stacy said softly and started push me away from him lightly, I pouted.

**"Come on, stay for the party. You know Tony and Jay want you to,"**

that was truth. I took his arm and tried to drag him towards the house but... he was stronger than me. They were all stronger than me. He easily pulled away and she shook his head, a rather serious look upon his face.

**"No.. I've got work tomorrow.. I'll just... I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."**

I couldn't believe he was leaving. I couldn't believe, he knew that I wanted fun... I wanted to take this year of a relationship to the next level... and yet, here he was still treating me like a kid. Sometimes I wondered if I was the kid or if Stacy was.

**"Yeah, whatever."**

I said quietly and lent against the tree in the front yard, watching his beat up car disappear into the night. It hurt. My heart stung. My eyes watered. All I wanted was some fun. Was that so hard to ask for? He was my boyfriend after all! When this relationship had started it had been as innocent as ever. I wanted it that way; he wanted it that way. It blossomed so genuinely over time but... these feelings...I was growing up and I wanted more. I needed more. We could be careful... they invented protection for a reason. Even if I was Catholic. I was a teenager, I didn't want a baby... I just wanted a fun night.

I heard something drop down beside me, someone is what I realized when I turned my head. Jay had jumped from the front porch, down to the lawn, and off the front yawn which was around four feet above the sidewalk, down to it and walked up beside me. I could smell the alcohol on him... Jay was eighteen; just like my brother Tony, just like Stacy. I was fifteen. I was going to be sixteen soon, though. Stacy kept forgetting that. My birthday was in like, two weeks.

I had been pondering on the thought that maybe he wanted to wait to go all the way until that night...but...my hormones were just surging. Electricity I'm telling you! I couldn't wait two more weeks. I just couldn't. But Stacy was the only man for me... isn't he?

**"What's got you down chica?"**

Jay asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Tony and I were the Mexicans, not Jay. But, somehow, he still managed to pick up the language and talk filthily in it to girls occasionally. I'd overheard. I'd always disliked it...but...I guess people change.

**"Stacy's just... he's got work tomorrow."**

I answered Jay's question and he mimicked me, circling around me and the tree, like a buzzard wanting it's dead food already.

**"Yeah, he's got work tomorrow,"**

he said all in a sad voice... I knew he was doing it taunting and teasingly. Jay hadn't worked for a damn thing in his life... well, that wasn't true. Jay had honestly worked for everything in his own right...Tony and I had a Dad, unlike Jay; we were given everything on silver platters compared to him. But we were the products of a hard working Mexican father... who most certainly didn't let Tony and I let anything go to waste. Talk about strict.

**"Stop Jay, he's your friend,"**

I nudged him a little and the Z-Boy, as they liked to be called, Z standing for Zephyr; pretended to fall back and did a back flip, then looked up at me from the ground. I couldn't help but think he was rather sexy, looking up at me like that. Any girl would have. Hell, he was Jay Adams. My brother and him, well, they were sex on legs pretty much. Of course I didn't see my brother that way, that was sick; but all of my friends did. It's all SWOON, Tony this... SWOON, Tony that... I got sick of it.

But Jay... well... he wasn't my brother and he definitely wasn't boring ol' Stacy. Did I just refer to my boyfriend as, boring ol'? I seriously need to just go inside and go to bed. I need to just leave before my other brain, my hormonal brain, starts doing more thinking than it needs to be allowed. I started to the steps that would lead up to the house but Jay stopped me, taking my arm and starting to dance like a rather crazed buffoon. But it was...fun. Spontaneous and well, that's what I had been wanting from Stacy. So why not?

It was my house, it was my brother's party; hell yeah I'm going to have some fucking fun! Sólo se vive una vez! (You only live once!)

**"You're so fucking drunk,"**

I commented as he twirled me around and stumbled about a bit, Jay laughed.

**"Who cares? Soy lo suficientemente sobrio para el rock de su mundo. (I'm sober enough to rock your world.) That's all that matters baby,"**

Jay winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle... he didn't have the Spanish accent down whatsoever, but I knew enough of what he said to understand it... I realized he was flirting and well, it never hurt to do it back. It wasn't like I was cheating on Stacy. I was just...flirting.

**"Well, Jay, these girls talk so big about you but... I haven't seen much proof,"**

I winked and giggled, he acted as if he was hurt and gasped pretend-like, I could hear a growl in his throat as he lent into me, I was back against the tree once more, whispering into my ear,

**"Well come inside chica and you'll get all the proof you need,"**

it was almost a smooth, perfect purr that came out of his lips. I couldn't help but feel myself get excited in more ways than just one. Just that one little purr and already Jay was starting to make everything I had ever stood for disappear. I was a good daughter, I was a good sister, I was a good Catholic. I had never thought of sex out of wed-lock before... I had always wanted to wait until marriage but that was before I got a sexy boyfriend on a skateboard team...and watched my brother have sex with a different girl every night.

No, I didn't watch intentionally. We share a bedroom and well... when Dad's home, I can't just go sleep somewhere else and say "Tony's having sex with another girl and I don't wanna be in there", so I lay there and I listen... that's all I can do; Tony knows that and he apologizes a hundred times a day. But Dad doesn't let him stay the night anywhere... it's not like he can go to the woman's house. They've got to come here... Though I do think Tony can cut back on the sex already. Getting laid several times a night throughout the week should be enough for any teenage guy.

I took Jay's hand and when I did, I felt as if everything was going to be alright. I felt all my worry disappear. All the worries I had just been thinking of for the last five seconds since he purred, they were all melted away. Something about his touch. Something about feeling it for the first time, it was static. I liked that feeling. It felt different. It felt right. Maybe... Maybe I could do this and not feel guilty. Maybe what Jay and I have could turn into love? It could, couldn't it? I could tame this bad boy? Make him mine? I had to try at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it, three months had passed. Jay and I were still going strong, though we hadn't had many opportunities to show off that we had become a couple. We'd gone to a few dog bowl sessions together...minus Stacy since he was at work.

But tonight...it was kind of an unveiling to the public. It was the Zephyr party. Everyone was going to be there. A few of the girls and I had been busy all afternoon baking a cake with the boys picture on it, since they'd made it into Skateboarder Magazine. The cover and a six page article. They were finally getting the fame they deserved.

I just didn't know it was going to be that much of a...well...surprise to Stacy. I didn't know that a near fight would ensue and well, I really didn't know Jay would end up cheating on me that night with Chino's old lady and I for sure didn't expect him to get his ass kicked. It started out like any other night would have, any other awesome night.

**-xxxxxx;**

Jay's hand was tightly in mine as we walked over to the food and drink table. Skip hadn't skipped out on the booze and party food. I poured myself a glass of spiked punch...it wouldn't be a Zephyr party without the booze now would it? Jay's arms were around me now...I just didn't realize in time that Stacy was standing right beside of us.

**"Kathy?"**

Stacy asked, of course you could hear the anger in his voice, yet the nervousness there as well. It was known to everyone we'd broken up but Stacy just hadn't found out about Jay and I yet. I didn't want him to find out this way. I had more couth than this.

**"I never want you to wear underwear around me again,"**

Jay growled into my ear, licking my ear lobe. I guess he didn't hear Stacy's voice...Jay was nearly drunk off of his ass already. A long day of skating and drinking will do that to a guy.

**"S-Stacy,"**

my voice shook a little bit. I didn't want him to find out this way...especially with Jay all over me like this.

**"Hey bro,"**

Jay said rather, oblivious to the fact that Stacy was mad at him. I wanted to pull away and run, hide like a scared little girl. I still had feelings for Stacy, that was clear to probably everyone but Jay at that moment. Hell even Stacy could probably tell I wanted to jump into his arms and tell him I was sorry over and over again, but I couldn't.

Not after letting Jay have my virginity like I did. Stacy would just think of me as a fool. Maybe I was a fool.

**"When were you going to tell me you were with her?"**

Stacy asked Jay, acting as if I wasn't still standing right there. Maybe that was for the best. Jay chuckled, I noticed a smirk come over his lips.

**"You couldn't handle her."**

**"Oh, well, yeah, and you can?"**

Stacy asked in a fiery rebuttal.

**"She apparently thinks so,"**

Jay lightly nudged me towards Stacy, his arm still around my waist though. Stacy looked into my dark brown eyes, his so light and blue...they were so beautiful and perfect.

**"I only wanted to be with you."**

He said quietly and I felt my heart break into a billion little pieces... I know he only wanted me, for me...but I had let my hormones take over me three months ago...and the booze wasn't helping my judgement tonight. I turned right around into Jay's arms and let him hold me. Of course he wasn't at all tore up about it like I was. Jay didn't view it as he was losing his 'bro'...Jay was too obliterated to know that right now.

**"I'm going to go, talk to the girls for a bit, I'll be back,"**

I kissed his cheek gently and took off for the other room. I noticed Thunder Monkey wasn't there...guess she was still with Sid. After all, I had introduced them earlier. Maybe Sid was finally getting laid...Jay went on about that all the time that he needed to man up and lose it already.

**"You mean, you, left Stacy for Jay?"**

My best girl-friend asked me and I sighed, nodding. It was a catastrophe how I did Stacy so wrong but...

**"Jay just makes me feel so alive... Before he came into my life, I was so boring and dull and now I've never felt more alive. He makes me feel like we'll forever be young, he doesn't make me regret anything. I even...gave it up to him."**

I said quietly and my girl friends shouted with kind of glee yet anger that I wouldn't give it to a sweet boy like Stacy yet gave it away to Jay.

**"I love him!"**

I admitted honestly, I did love Jay. He'd told me, that every time he saw me with Stacy it had made him sick a little inside and he didn't know why...well I knew why; it's because he wanted me and didn't know it himself.

**"Jay's a good guy you guys... when he's not high and drunk he... he's sweet.. He thinks I'm pretty without me getting all dressed up for him like I did with Stacy. He always laughs at these pathetic jokes I try to tell, even when I tell them wrong. He understands the shit I'm going through with my Dad, more so than Stacy did. Stacy's got this perfect home life...Tony and I, Jay, what do we have? Jack shit."**

I couldn't believe I was unleashing on my friends like this, but I think they knew...it needed off of my chest, badly.

**"Jay's my teenage dream, girls... A lot of women want him and well... I've fuckin' got him. I don't want anyone else anymore. I'm not ever looking back."**

I said and wiped the tears from my cheeks, of course my girls were supportive. Thunder Monkey probably would have been too if I didn't hear her moans and Sid's from the back room...so we moved our conversation elsewhere, out by the Tiki; where a lot of our friends were getting high off their asses.

I caught Jay's eyes from across the party, it made my heart flutter. I bit on my bottom lip, giving him a soft smile and a gentle wave. I couldn't believe he was all mine.. I'd seen girls try to get his attention, yeah, he'd flirted a little but...as far as I know, he hadn't been fucking every pussy that walked back since he got with me. Though I knew my brother had been dipping his dick in everything that moved. That was T.A. though.

The party was going great, other than the confrontation between myself and Stacy. I was glad for my boys. My brother, my ex, and my current. I was proud for Sid, Shogo, Peggy, Biniak, the whole gang. Maybe they would finally get out of this place called Dogtown and make a name for themselves. I knew Stacy would...he was going to be on Charlie's Angels supposedly...and well, my brother had his head firmly up Topper Burks ass it looked like.

Naturally when I noticed that, I heard two things break out. I heard Skip start pitching a bitch and I heard Chino hollering...hollering Jay's name. Naturally I took off toward Chino and his yelling at Jay; I saw Jay getting his ass beat. I saw Chino's old lady, I forget her name, standing there cowering... I didn't know why, I didn't know what role she played in this. I wouldn't until later. But I saw Jay, he inched for a skateboard and finally grabbed it, whacking it over Chino's head after swiftly turning around.

The minute Chino was down, Jay took off running and I guess it was my...relationship instincts but I took off after him. When I caught up to him about three blocks away from the Zephyr shop, he was coughing up blood from how hard Chino had punched him in the gut.

**"Jay... what was that about?"**

I asked him, I knew something like that had probably sobered him up more than he'd been in the last three months combined. I lifted his shirt as he lent against a brick building, Chino had kicked him hard...I knelled down and kissed his stomach gently, earning a coo from my big bad skater boy.

**"He thought I was trying to get his old lady to cheat on him. Fuck she came onto me. When he came out, I told him, I was waiting for my girl. I was, I was waiting for you! I didn't wanna walk over there while you were with your girls and fuckin' beg for your attention. I'm not that kinda douchebag. If you want time with your girls, you can have all of it you want. You don't fuckin' make me stop hanging with the guys. You don't deserve that shit."**

**"Shh Jay, I know. Just, shh."**

I said softly... I didn't believe he would try and cheat on me. He hadn't yet, why would he tonight of all nights? I stood back up from kissing his stomach and pushed his blonde hair out of his face, I cupped his cheek.

**"Look, your Mom's still at work for another few hours. Let's just go back to your place, I'll fix you an ice pack for your head and stomach and, we'll just cuddle okay? We don't have to always be partying Jay. There was a day before all this."**

I reminded him and he nodded, taking my arm. Most would find that to be rather, harsh of him, but I knew... it was his way of showing love and showing me I was right. He took my arm and squeezed it lightly and pulled me with him, kind of using me as support to walk back to his place. I felt bad. I felt like I had been the instigator of all this. Then again, Jay would have went to the party whether I wanted to or not...but I had been so dead set on giving him the cake I'd spent all afternoon baking...

and he barely had a glimpse of it before Red Dog grabbed a big piece of it with his hand and ate it... Glad he at least saw it...and smiled at it. Jay's smile was unlike anything else on this earth. It reminds me of something my Mother said before she passed away...

No regrets, just love.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I knew it, the days were getting shorter and it signified winter was coming. Then again, did Southern California ever really have a winter? I don't think I've ever felt a Californian temperature below sixty degrees. The skateboarding season however was pretty much over.

T.A. was back home and with the money he'd received from Topper Burks, he bought us a new house. My Dad had honestly never been so proud of T.A. I hadn't been either. Stacy was back home, working his restaurant job until the season picked up again. Not to mention training every second he could, so I'd heard from Sid.

Jay was still his same old self. It wasn't cold here in SoCal and we were still in a drought so Jay and I almost every afternoon found empty pools to skate in people's backyard. I'd gotten pretty good at skating, which had always been a dream of mine to learn. Six months ago, I'd have told you it would have been Stacy teaching me how...but I'm glad it was Jay.

It was quiet though. It was almost like the old days. It was calming and soothing. Jay and I spend nearly every day together. It's like we're a puzzle, each other's missing piece. Without the other one, we're not complete. I don't know if that's how he would describe what we have...but I know it's how I would describe it.

When May came around, skateboarding came back around. Jay used the term of, "I feel like I've been in for a long winters sleep", when he got back on the board at a contest in Colorado. The next contest we ended up going to was in Arizona and by this time, Jay and I were able to stay in a motel together.

Trust me when I say, it was full of shenanigans.

I don't think there's a single soul who could make me feel more confident about my body than Jay. I shook my body to some music, feeling his eyes all over me from the bed where he sat. I started to strip off, knowing that I'd most certainly be dripping wet.

Well, knowing my naughty little Z-Boy, that was lapped up without a moments notice. Before the night was over, we'd built a fort out of the sheets and made love all night long. I don't think I'd ever been so exhausted afterward.. Considering this time... I could truly scream my lungs out. That took a lot out of a girl.

But things didn't stay so amazing. Even though Jay and I had had an amazing night together... the next day's contest was horrible. Jay ended up getting a good score but quitting and walking out... something I never thought I'd ever see. I also ended up meeting Stacy's new girlfriend Caroline, something else I never thought I'd see.

I guess I always thought Stacy would just be on the back burner, waiting for me, if anything ever went wrong with Jay. When we got back to Venice, we found Sid was very sick in the hospital. I was devastated, so was Jay. Everyone was. What hurt the most was, I had to call T.A. and tell him and he was in the hospital as well, down in Arizona still. My brother Tony had gotten into a fight with a Val, and the Val socked him good.

Things were starting to fall apart. My walls were starting to come down for the first time in years it felt like. Jay consoled me the only way he knew how... Introducing me to drugs and alcohol. I guess this was it, what I was waiting on to happen all along. My world to start falling apart.

Jay and I went to see Sid every single day. I remember one of the days, he made me feel real good. For the first time in a long while. I had went out of the room for a bit and came back in, to just him and Jay, and well... Sid noticed a brighten in Jay's personality when I came back. So when Jay left, I was about to follow him out, Sid whispered to me,

**"You really get his heart racing."**

It kind of took me by surprise. Over the last month or so since everything started going to hell in a hand-basket, I thought Jay and I had been growing apart. But maybe, we'd been growing closer this entire time. I just hope that everything can go back to normal.

When Tony's eye heals, I want him to go back out on the road. Stacy wants to start his own company but all I want is to see him out there shredding a dogbowl like no one else ever has before. Jay, he's quit skating but... all I want him to do is get back out there and swoon all the ladies again...including me. Sid, I hope he recovers. I know brain cancer is something that hardly anyone in this day and age gets over but, Sid is strong. He has all of us beside him, cheering for him to get better.

Hell, he and Thunder Monkey were still going strong. I hope Sid got his Teenage Dream the way that I did. I know I broke Stacy's heart in the process; I know Jay and I have had our ups and downs, moments where we hated one another. But Jay made the rest of my teen years so perfect.

As we left the hospital that afternoon from visiting Sid, I was hand-in-hand with Jay, squeezing his a little tighter, making him stop and look back at me. His eyes were the same Jay-eyes he'd always had... His hair was all gone though. He looked older. I think quitting boarding aged Jay a year every day.

**"Are we going to be together forever?"**

I asked Jay, he laughed a little. I had to ask him then, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't high. Neither one of us were, even though I know for a fact we were fiending for a hit. I was almost a little afraid of what his answer was going to be.

**"Is there any other woman that would take a chance on me the way you have?"**

Jay asked and I bit down a little on my lower lip.

**"There's a billion girls who want you Jay,"**

I admitted and he nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist and grinning,

**"But they wouldn't stick with me the way you have. We're going to be together forever and a day chica, you'd better believe that shit."**

Picking me up into his rather strong arms, my arms wrapped around his neck.

Sometimes I just feel...

Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.


End file.
